The Red Umbrella
by Ali-Pandy
Summary: Isabella Carriedo se confiesa a su amor, pero una gran tormenta se le viene encima. Tal vez, venga su princesa a rescatarla? [One-Shot]


_Eh Muy Buenas a todos, aquí estoy comentando (?) okno. Hace Mucho que no subía un fanfic, así que decidí hacer este One-shot Spamano, solo para vosotros boludos uwu 3_

**Advertencia:** _Hetalia no me pertenece, Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya, todo lo que escribí aquí fueron tonterías mías :D  
El fanfic contiene un poco de palabrotas, lololol~(?)  
Ah, y decidí ponerle Annika a Nyo!Holanda, porque no encontraba un nombrecito para ella u3u~_

-_**The Red Umbrella**_-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- Annika me grito, separándose de mí, me asuste, el grito que pego seguramente lo escucho hasta los vecinos.

-…A ver, Cálmate Ann- dije tratando de calmar el ambiente un poco. -Sé que esto es algo raro pero- no me dejo terminar la frase.

-¡¿Pero QUE Isabella?!, como cojones quieres que me calme?!- Vale, sonaba muy cabreada. -Es mas…porque sacaste ese tema, AHORA mismo?...

Bueno…lo que paso es lo siguiente, hoy llame a Ann a mi casa para pasar un rato, Annika es una gran amiga mía que conocí en unos de mis viajes a Ámsterdam, somos compañeras de trabajo y…eh de decir que me enamore de ella, así de simple.  
El problema de todo esto es que al llegar a mi casa, decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a Ann, sabía que reaccionaria mal, pero tenía que decírselo.

-…bueno pues…- mire al suelo, ya no tenía el valor como para verle la cara. -desde hace mucho que te amo y… de algún modo tenía que decirlo, sacarlo de mi pecho…entiendes?-

-…- hubo un gran silencio entre las dos, nos encontrábamos cara a cara sin decirnos nada, hasta que ella hablo.

-No Isabella…cualquier cosa que sientes por mí, _NO_ es amor…- al terminar esa frase la mire a los ojos, ella estaba mirándome fijamente, con el seño fruncido. Yo aun no lo podía creer, la mire atónita por unos segundos, hasta que ella dio unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y me dijo.

-…¡ahora, vete!...- su voz se escuchaba enfadada.

-Pero, si es mi casa…además, está lloviendo muy fuerte…-

-Ah, entonces…- agarro su abrigo y se puso su bufanda. -¡Entonces me voy!- me grito. Y antes de que ella se fuera, le agarre el brazo, realmente no la quería perder, ni siquiera su amistad.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- esas palabras…sus palabras, me dolieron, me rompieron el alma en mil pedacitos, no me lo puedo creer…

Se zafó de mi agarre y salió corriendo entre la tormenta. Yo no podía dejarla sola en la lluvia, agarre mi paraguas y fui tras ella.  
La había perdido de vista, me preocupe, empecé a gritar su nombre, lo más alto que pude, ya que la fuerte tormenta apenas dejaba escuchar mi voz.

-¡Ann!, ¡Annika, donde estas!- seguía sin obtener respuesta. -Annika, lo siento!...-

Grite y grite, pero siguió sin aparecer. Me fui a caminar por ahí, a ver si la encontraba, en mi búsqueda, una fuerte ventisca soplo, haciendo volar mi paraguas.

- ¡E-Eh!, espera!- me fui corriendo como una tonta tras mi paraguas, pero, se fue volando y lo perdí. Al parecer corrí demasiado porque, no sé donde estoy!  
-…hala, tío…y este lugar?...-

Es que soy tonta, una persona no puede tener tanta mala suerte como yo ahora mismo.  
Trato de confesarle mi amor a alguien, me rechaza; voy a buscarla, se me pierde el paraguas, me mojo toda y para colmo me pierdo.  
Sentí como unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, valla asco de día, me siento tan triste, que ya no me importa mojarme. Fui caminando por ahí, soltando algunas lagrimas que no se notaran debido a la lluvia, a lo lejos divise un parque de niños, llegue hasta ahí y me senté debajo de una marquesina, me abracé las piernas acurrucándome a mí misma, y me dispuse a llorar. De esos típicos llantos de niño sin su paleta, pues el mío era como diez veces peor.  
Me voy a quedar un rato aquí, al menos hasta que la lluvia baje, y así podre desahogarme…

La lluvia había parado como, hace unos cuatro minutos, me hubiese quedado dormida ahí, si no fuese por cierta voz conocida que me despertó.

-¡Oye bastarda!, ¡Hey escúchame, joder!- si, esa hermosa voz era proveniente de mi amiga de la infancia, Chiara, yo reconocería esa boca llena de palabrotas en cualquier lugar. Ella tenía un lindo paraguas rojo en la mano, era muy grande, parecía un tomate.

-Oh…Hola~- le sonreí. -¿qué haces por aquí Chiara~?-

-…Pasaba a comprar unos tomates, hoy cenaremos pizza Feli y yo…- me miro de arriba abajo. -¡¿y tu, que haces durmiendo aquí empapada, como una mendiga?!-

-Bueno, estaba buscando a Ann y me perdí…-

-¿Estabas buscando a esa holandesa borde?... ¿se pelearon de nuevo o algo?-

Recordé todo lo que paso en mi casa y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, empecé a sollozar mientras me cubría la cara con las manos, no lo podía evitar, lo que me dijo Ann me dolió mucho.

-O-Oye!, Isa, que te pasa?- se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro. -sea lo que sea que te dijo esa figlia di puttana, te aseguro que le reviento la cara, no puedo permitir que te haga daño de esta manera.-

Sus palabras me conmovieron, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Literalmente, me tire encima de ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero aun así, no paraba de llorar.

-…Hey, calma…- me acaricio un poco las mejillas y me seco las lagrimas. -Todo va a salir bien Isa…- me sonrió de manera cálida mientras me agarro de la mano, haciendo que ambas nos sonrojáramos notoriamente.

-V-Venga…vamos a mi casa, q-que podrías coger un r-resfriado…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Fusoso~ esta bie-…ACHUUS- di un gran estornudo a lo cual ella me regaño

-¡Ves!, te lo dije, vamos rápido, maldición!- salimos corriendo del parque, juntas, agarradas de la mano y riéndonos de cualquier tontería, bajo ese enorme paraguas rojo.

…Como me alegra tener una gran amiga como Chiara…

_**-Fin-**_

_/Oh por Kami-sama, que es igual de besho que el Spamano?, el Nyo!Spamano, fufufu~ como las amo, a las dos 3, Ainss omfg les traje esto para demostrarles que no estoy muerta, sigo viva! ;/v/;)/ Espero que les haya gustado y CHAU CHAUU~ 3/_


End file.
